Woven tapes are extensively used in the textile industry and other aspects of daily life. It is particularly widely used in the garment industry. For example, existing bras need narrow elastic woven tapes for the trimming of the bra body or for the shoulder straps for fixing the bra.
In general, there are two ways to connect the shoulder straps with the bra body. One of the methods is to integrate the straps with the bra body by direct sewing. The position of the shoulder straps of this kind of bra is fixed and cannot be detached. This will frequently bring inconvenience to a user wearing a thin-strap vest or a bare top. Another method is to use a movable device, in that the bra body is equipped with shackles and the shoulder straps are sewed with “9”-shaped hooks, so that the shoulder straps can be detached from or hooked on to the bra body according to different needs in use. This kind of bra is commonly called a dual-purpose brassiere.
Although this kind of dual-purpose bra solves, to a certain extent, the problem of the exposure of the shoulder straps when wearing a thin-strap vest or a bare top, it is obviously inconvenient to users of different body shapes or different wearing needs, because the user can only choose between detaching or attaching the shoulder straps, but it is impossible for her to adjust the positions where the shoulder straps are attached to the bra body as she pleases according to the current need. In addition, the shackles are left on the bra body of the dual-purpose bra after the straps are detached, which affects the appearance of the bra. At present, there is no woven tape which can satisfactorily solve the above mentioned problem by allowing a user, when using wearing a bra incorporating such a woven tape, to adjust the positions where the shoulder straps are engaged with the bra body.